


Put the Pieces Back Together

by ReynaBee



Category: Shefani, The Voice - US
Genre: F/M, Go Ahead and Break My Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaBee/pseuds/ReynaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Go Ahead and Break My Heart' is ready for its debut as a single.  Here are the hours leading up to and immediately following the premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the Pieces Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> So Sarah requested this, and who am I to not oblige? 
> 
> This idea formed as soon as Carson Daly haphazardly announced that Gwen and Blake would be singing their duet live on The Voice, but only urgings from Twitter brought this to fruition, so thank you guys!
> 
> It's been too long since I've written. This is a fictional story in three parts.

In the going-on ten months now that he's been loving me, I've never taken a single sensation for granted. Just one of his warm hands covers so much area of my skin, that it's almost as if I can feel his touch all over every square inch of my body. His massive frame moves on top of me with such skill, illuminated by the first rays of the early morning sun, just beginning to creep through the bedroom window. Long forgotten, the crisp white sheet rides low across his hips, as he picks up his pace. If I could open my legs any wider, I would; as it is, his hands are pushing my knees back and down against the pillow-top mattress as he presses so deliciously deep inside of me, that I can see stars dancing in front of my eyes. It's like he touches places in me that have never been reached before: physically, spiritually, emotionally.

My hands reach behind him to pull him down to me, the sheen of sweat coating him allowing his body to glide along mine frictionlessly. The crisp hair that decorates his chest and stomach prickles against mine, but I barely feel it, so lost am I in the pleasurable pressure building up inside of me. Even though his back is slick, my nails manage to find purchase there, sinking into his flesh, as if trying to anchor myself to the Earth right before my body flies off to heaven. And he knows I'm so close; he's the expert when it comes to coaxing every ounce of pleasure from me. Not a day goes by that we don't manage to get in some kind of lovemaking, when we're in the same location. That's part of the reason I hate it when we're not together; I desperately miss the way he kisses me, touches me, feeds my soul in a way that I've only just discovered I needed.

His lips hover near my ear. My eyes are closed now; that familiar feeling of being wonderfully overwhelmed is back and I don't have the ability to keep them open any longer. He completely occupies all of my other senses though: the lingering scent of his cologne mixed with the smell of sex rustling through the sheets, the ragged sound of his breath escaping past a low hum, the salty taste of his skin as my mouth fumbles across the muscles of his shoulder, the fullness between my thighs as he slides intimately in and out of me. I'm so wet that the sound fills the room, turning me on even more, pushing me that much closer to the edge I'm already teetering on. My breath catches in my throat as his honey voice pours out words of love, words of need. Before another moment passes, I'm liquefying in his arms, head thrown back against the pillow, the scream I'm trying to suppress burning in my throat. I'm simultaneously dying and yet never feeling more alive. 

Welcome to Monday.

*************

"You nervous?"

Gone are the days of Blake riding shotgun while I drive us to the studios for The Voice tapings. There was such a happy innocence to those times, though. We were clueless about where we were headed, relationship-wise, just really dusting ourselves - and each other - off from the rubble of our marriages crumbling. We had no idea how the paparazzi stalked us for pictures and videos. Had not an inkling of how many people were anticipating our every move. But then again, we had no concept of how deeply we would feel for each other, either.

I slouch comfortably against the leather interior of Blake's new Escalade and reposition my hand in his, as it lays across my lap. "Nervous? Well, I'm always nervous when I sing on TV, but I'm not like, any more nervous than I would be any other time." I trace the semi-circle of his cuticles as I add, "I'm more excited for us to do this song than anything else. What about you?"

"No, I'm not nervous so much as I am just kinda chomping at the bit, you know?" There's so much more grey that populates his facial hair now. I hate to face the realization that as great as things have turned out for us in the past several months, Blake has meanwhile encountered so many life changes and stressors. But I love the grey; it makes him look so handsome and distinguished. "It's the best song I've ever been a part of and I'm just so damn proud of how it turned out."

Hearing him say that makes me feel tingly all over. 'Go Ahead and Break My Heart' has to be my favorite collaboration ever, and getting to work with him on something that so clearly defined our feelings at that time was such a magical experience. It's one of the things that drew us even closer together. "I know. Especially when you think about how this whole thing started and how far we've come since then."

"You're right." He nods and smiles, his dimples sinking deeper into his cheeks with each second. "Because I seem to recall someone not even wanting to record this song."

The smile on my face grows to match his. "And I think I remember someone not even wanting to _write_ this song!"

"I can't deny that." His laugh leaps out gently between us. "But like I told you, I was intimidated to write with you. You've written hits for decades and I don't have the talent for it that you have."

"And like, I get what you're saying, but then again I don't, because you're an amazing writer and together we wrote an amazing song." It wasn't as if he was dead weight I had to drag along. We both contributed fully, lyrically and musically. This song is literally us pouring out our hearts to each other. 

"That's the key word though, baby: 'together'." We pass through the security gate at Universal Studios as he continues, his voice deepening as he turns more serious. "There's no way I could've written any song by myself, let alone one as good as this. You make me a better writer. Come to think of it, you make me a better _everything._ You know that, right?"

He turns to me, looking at me directly as he allows the SUV to coast gently over a series of speed bumps in the parking lot. I meet his eyes, my smile shy beneath his fingers, as his hand cups my cheek. Blake is the sweetest, most sincere guy I've ever known, and his words fill up so much of the empty space in my heart that I had just resigned myself to live with. His words nurture me and make me feel so confident, so special, so loved. Everyday he makes it feel so good to be me.

I reach up, my palm caressing the back of his hand before my fingers curl in between his, my long nails grazing his palm. I can only speak the truth. "We're just better together."

"That's why you and me are forever." And he can be nothing but honest.

I don't know how he managed to pull us right up to the parking attendant's station so perfectly after that, because his gorgeous blue eyes never once strayed from mine.


End file.
